


Mittens

by Lirealwrites



Series: Newsies OC Week 2019 [5]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Max is a nice boi, Max was leader before Jack if youre wondering, Romeo justs want him to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirealwrites/pseuds/Lirealwrites
Summary: Romeo gives Max a much-needed pair of mittens.
Series: Newsies OC Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579303
Kudos: 2





	Mittens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Newsies OC week prompt objects at the holidays  
> Max is my other OC, and he was newsie leader before Jack  
> He's very tall, which is why he was making sure Romeo could reach his hand

Max had never really understood Christmas gifts. As far as he was concerned, it was just another way for people to flaunt their wealth. The only Christmas gift he had ever gotten was a bigger dinner, and they all had to go hungry after that. Even now, as leader of the Manhattan Newsboys, he didn’t really understand the younger kid’s fascination with the holiday. So, he wasn’t too concerned about Christmas.

“Hey, Max?” Max looked down at the little kid by his feet. The kid had come in crying but soon turned out to be a hopeless flirt, earning himself the name Romeo. 

“Yeah?” Romeo was bouncing on his toes and practically vibrating with excitement. Max cracked a tiny smile as his heart warmed at the sight. 

“Close your eyes!” Max had a feeling he knew what was coming, but he also was constantly surprised by the kid’s ability to cause utter chaos. He reluctantly closed his eyes. 

“Hold out your hand!” He followed directions-opening his eyes for a brief second to make sure Romeo could actually reach his hand because wow that kid was tiny-and a few seconds later, two lumps of yarn were dropped into his palm. 

“You can look now!” He opened his eyes and looked down at his hand. Two dark green mittens were laying in his palm. He pocketed them and bent down to Romeo’s height, ignoring the cracking in his knees. 

“They’re beautiful.” He caught Romeo in his arms as the kid launched himself into him. “Are you sure you ain’t going to need them?” Romeo grinned and shook his head. 

“I already got a pair, but I wasn’t wearing mine when this nice lady bought a paper, so she gave me a pair and I know you don’t have one so I gave it to you!” He grinned, the gap between his teeth showing. Max smiled too.

“I’ll keep them forever, kid.” Romeo bounded off, probably to follow Race around, and Max slipped on the gloves. They were a little small, but he was lucky to have them. 

Max still didn’t understand Christmas gifts, but he had a feeling that the other newsies would show him.


End file.
